


... Or It's Free

by buckles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckles/pseuds/buckles
Summary: By the way, I wouldn't think the Empire has much of a tipping culture.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Kudos: 9





	... Or It's Free

"Listen," Lana said, after a long stretch of comfortable quiet, looking over at the Alliance Commander, the strange Chiss woman who Lana had decided to spend the rest of her days with, still intently watching Lana read a book. The apartment empty, save for the skeleton security staff; silent, but for the noise from the constant rush of the Kaas rains outside. "I thought we could order in tonight. Flatbread, from the Nexus Room cantina." 

"That sounds good. Any particular reason why?" she asked.

"Just a memory. Late nights working at the Citadel. We'd have to fend for ourselves to get a meal, and the cantina delivers."

Lana's wife shrugs, and buries herself in the covers. "You get it from the front door, though." 

Lana chuckles, sets down her book, and picks up a datapad. "Of course." she says, punching in the order.

* 

Thirty minutes or less later, a buzzer rings in the central lounge area, and Lana jogs off down the stairs. It buzzes again as she enters the hallway. "Yes, yes!" she yells futilely. "Don't make me choke you." she adds, under her breath.

At the door, a young, scrawny man stands with a black Nexus Room uniform and a cardboard box. "Large Nerf-cheese and topato sauce." he says.

She takes the box from him. "Hey, I remember you --" he starts, before the doors shutting in his face cut him off.

* 

She returns to her wife, sitting on the couch, an opened beer offered in one hand, and the box of cheesy flatbread in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I wouldn't think the Empire has much of a tipping culture.


End file.
